You're the One That I Want
}} | rev2 = | rev2score = | rev3 = | rev3score = | noprose = yes }} "You're the One That I Want" is a song written by John Farrar for the 1978 film version of the musical Grease. It was performed by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John. It is one of the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over 6 million copies among the United States, the United Kingdom, and France alone, with estimates of more than 15 million copies sold overall. * Chart history Upon its release in conjunction with the film (and its status as a potential blockbuster worldwide), the single became a huge international hit, reaching number 1 in several countries. In the U.S. the single reached #1 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100Bronson, Fred (2003). The Billboard Book of #1 Hits, 5th Edition (Billboard Publications), page 484. and on July 18 was certified Platinum for shipments exceeding 2 million copies. (It was already Gold by April 12.) It also topped the UK Singles Chart for nine weeks in the summer of 1978, some months before the film had even been released in that country. As of 2013, it is still the fifth best-selling single of all time in the U.K., where it has sold 2 million copies. The 1998 're-release' A re-released dance version of the single by Almighty Records reached #4 in the UK in 1998, the twentieth anniversary of the film's debut. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Sales and certifications |salesref=|accessdate=29 March 2012|salesamount=1,800,000}} Cover versions }} In 1993, Epic Records released the London cast recording, Grease - Original London Cast Recording, and "You're the One That I Want" was issued as the lead single by Craig McLachlan and Deborah Gibson (Epic UK 659 522, released July 1993). it peaked at number thirteen in the UK. British comedians Arthur Mullard and Hylda Baker also released a version of the song in 1978. Their version reached No. 22 in the UK. In 1978, the German comedians Dieter Hallervorden and Helga Feddersen released a parody version under the title Du, die Wanne ist voll. The song reached position number four in the German charts.http://www.chartsurfer.de/archiv.htm?nr=0&art=i&dbid=35527 In 1982, Alvin and the Chipmunks and Charlene the Chipette covered the song for the album The Chipmunks Go Hollywood. In 2003, teen pop singer Nikki Cleary covered this song with former member of teen pop boy band Dream Street, Chris Trousdale in her self-titled album. The song serves as the source of the title of the American reality TV show Grease: You're the One that I Want!. In 2012, a cover version by Angus & Julia Stone was used in commercials for Sky (UK and Ireland). In 2014, Lo-Fang included a cover on his album Blue Film.Lescharts.com Lo-Fang, "You're the One That I Want" song page In 2015, a cover of the song was added to the song list of Just Dance 2016, the artist is credited as "From the Movie Grease". See also * List of best-selling singles * List of best-selling singles in France * List of best-selling singles in the United Kingdom * Grease: You're the One that I Want! – a reality game show where contestants competed to star on a Broadway-style revival of the musical * List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1978 (U.S.) References Category:1978 singles Category:1993 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Debbie Gibson songs Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:John Travolta songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Olivia Newton-John songs Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by John Farrar Category:Songs from Grease (film) Category:Songs from Grease (musical) Category:Songs written by John Farrar Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Vocal duets Category:1978 songs